narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Neji i Hinata (tom)
Neji i Hinata (ネジとヒナタ, Neji to Hinata) jest 9. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 73 "Zapowiedź przegranej!?" (敗北宣言…!?, Haiboku Sengen…!?) left|thumb|159px|Sakura kontra Ino. Po zdobyciu kontroli nad ciałem Sakury, Ino próbuje zmusić ją do poddania się. Naruto krzyczy do Sakury, aby nie poddawała się, co skłoniło wewnętrzną Sakurę do ujawnienia się i zmuszenia Ino do opuszczenia ciała. Chociaż zdezorientowana tym, co się stało Ino brakuje energii, aby ponownie tego spróbować. Kakashi zakłada, że brakuje Ino czakry, która była czynnikiem wyzwalającym u Sakury, a także jej silna wola. Ona i równie wyczerpana Sakura wymieniają się końcowymi ciosami, w wyniku podwójnego nokautu, Hayate postanawia, że żadna z nich nie przejdzie do następnej rundy. Kolejna walka rozpoczyna się. One obok siebie odzyskują przytomność,i postanawiają wznowić swą przyjaźń, a w tym czasie zaczyna się walka między Temari i Tenten. Tymczasem Temari szybko i łatwo pokonuje przeciwniczkę. Rozdział 74 "Walka szósta i..." (第六回戦…そして!!, Dairoku Kaisen… Soshite!!) right|thumb|159px|Shikamaru unieruchamia Kin. Shikamaru e Kin Tsuchi são selecionados para a sexta partida. Shikamaru imediatamente tenta pegar Kin com a sua sombra, mas ela se esquiva e revida jogando senbon contra ele. Ele as evita apenas para ser distraído por um som atrás dele. Ele acha que há sinos anexados com as senbon que, por sua vez, estão ligadas com fios que Kin pode usar para fazê-los tocar à distância. Ela ataca com outra rajada, mas depois descobre que ela está paralisada, como Shikamaru estendeu a sua sombra sobre a sombra dos fios de Kin. Shikamaru lança uma shuriken em Kin, que, forçada a copiar seus movimentos, faz o mesmo. Quando ambos se inclinam para trás para se esquivar, Kin bate a cabeça na parede, não tendo percebido o quão perto estava. Shikamaru ganha, e Naruto e Kiba Inuzuka são escolhidos para a sétima partida. Rozdział 75 "Postępy Naruto" (ナルトの成長…!!, Naruto no Seichō…!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto łapie Akamaru. Kiba, pamiętając, co było fatalnym uczniem Naruto, twierdzi, że ich walka będzie łatwa do wygrania. On i jego pies, Akamaru, dozwolone narzędzie walki, od razu atakuje, zaskakując ich szybkością Naruto i okrucieństwem. Zdeterminowany, by nie spojrzeć na Naruto zapisuje ataki Kiby jako żałosne. Kiba rzuca bombę dymną, aby zablokować widzenie Naruto, a Akamaru atakuje go. Gdy dym opada Akamaru stoi obok pokonanego Naruto. Akamaru wraca do Kiby, ale natychmiast gryzie go, będąc w przebraniu, gdy cienisty klon Naruto powstrzymuje prawdziwego Akamaru. Widzowie są pod wrażeniem taktyki Naruto. Rozdział 76 "Kiba górą? Naruto górą?" (キバの逆転!!ナルトの逆転!!?, Kiba no Gyakuten!! Naruto no Gyakuten!!?) right|thumb|159px|Kiba atakuje swojego oszusta. Kiba rzuca pigułkę do Akamaru, dając mu siłę, by uciec z uścisku cienistych klonów. Kiba odwraca Akamaru do kopii samego siebie, co czyni je równie groźnym i pozostawiając Naruto w stanie określić, co jest prawdziwym Kibą. Zarówno oni dwukrotnie drużyną Naruto, ale Naruto nie chce ustąpić z oczach wszystkich, które teraz spoglądają na niego. Kiba szydzi z jego nadziei na zwycięstwo i ponownych ataków. Okazuje się, że Naruto przemienia się do innego Kibę próbując zmylić Kibę i Akamaru. Kiba, z jego najwyższym węchu, atakuje Kibę on uważa za fałszywego, ale Kiba zamienia się Akamaru po uderzeniu. Rozdział 77 "Spryt Naruto" (ナルトの奇策!!, Naruto no Kisaku!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto przy użyciu Uzumaki Naruto Rendan pokonuje Kibę. Myśląc, że popełnił błąd, Kiba atakuje drugiego Kibę, zakładając, że jest to Naruto w przebraniu, ale okazuje się być prawdziwym Akamaru. Kiedy Kiba atakuje Naruto, pierwsze spojrzenie jak Naruto zmienia się w Akamaru, aby włączyć ich ze sobą. Ubezwłasnowolnionym Akamaru, Naruto przygotowuje się do zakończenia walki. Kiba szybko pojawia się za Naruto w celu zdobycia zemsty, ale Naruto puścił bąka. Z jego eskalacją poczucia zapachu, Kiba jest zdezorientowany, pozostawiając go otwartym do combo Naruto. Uzumaki jest zwycięzcą, szokując wszystkich swoich byłych kolegów, którzy uważali go za bezradnego idiotę. Rozdział 78 "Neji i Hinata" (ネジとヒナタ, Neji to Hinata) right|thumb|159px|Naruto motywuje Hinatę. Kiba é socorrido para tratar de seus ferimentos e Hinata corre para oferecer outra da pomada que antes havia dado para Naruto. Antes de sair, ele diz a Hinata para ela desistir se ela for selecionada para enfrentar Gaara ou Neji Hyūga. Hinata e Neji são selecionados para a oitava partida preliminar, com Hinata não seguindo o conselho de Kiba. Sendo primos, Neji e Hinata são membros de casas separadas do clã Hyūga, o que faz Neji se ressentir. Ele ridiculariza Hinata por ser fraca e, portanto, indigna de sua posição superior dentro de sua família e diz que ela deve desistir. Ele analisa seus defeitos de personalidade e considera-a uma falha, o que quase a faz ir às lágrimas. Irritado com as palavras de Neji, Naruto o interrompe e incentiva Hinata para derrotá-lo. Rozdział 79 "Klan Hyūga" (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) left|thumb|159px|Hinata nie chce zrezygnować. Inspirada pela confiança de Naruto sobre ela, Hinata se livra dos sentimentos de medo que teve apenas momentos antes. Embora Neji fique surpreendido pela determinação recém-adquirida de Hinata, ele sustenta que Hinata vai perder. Os dois Hyūga começam a se enfrentar trocando golpes de seu estilo de luta conhecido como Punho Gentil, uma forma de combate que provoca lesões internas. Embora ela consiga desferir um número de socos, Hinata é incapaz de prejudicar Neji. Neji, ao contrário, causa várias lesões em Hinata. Ele revela que ele cortou os pontos de chakra, deixando-a incapaz de atacar. Apesar disso, Hinata se recusa a desistir. Rozdział 80 "Przekroczona granica..." (限界を超えて…, Genkai o Koete…) right|thumb|159px|Jōninowie zatrzymują Nejiego atakującego Hinatę. Neji não entende por que Hinata quer continuar a lutar quando ela já não pode mais ganhar. Naruto continua a incentivá-la, por isso Hinata continua a atacar Neji. Estando feliz em ter a atenção de Naruto finalmente, Hinata ataca Neji apesar de saber que seus ataques não estão fazendo nada. Neji inflige lesões internas cada vez piores sobre Hinata, o que leva Hayate Gekkō a tentar acabar com a partida. Naruto para ele, dando a Hinata uma chance de falar. Ela diz a Neji que, embora ele afirme que ela sofra por ser a herdeira do clã Hyūga, ele sofre mais por ser apenas um membro do ramo secundário do clã. Neji se descontrola e corre para tentar matá-la, mas é interrompido pelos jōnin presentes. Quando Hinata desmaia, Naruto vai para o lado dela, fazendo ela pegar um breve vislumbre dele, antes de perder a consciência. Neji, em seguida, critica Naruto por sua torcida inútil e, em seguida, afirma que quando alguém se torna um fracassado, sempre será um fracassado. Rozdział 81 "Gaara kontra..." (我愛羅vs…, Gaara Bāsasu…) left|thumb|159px|Gaara i Lee przygotowują się do walki. Naruto tenta atacar Neji por ele ser tão impiedoso com sua prima, mas antes que consiga efetuar um golpe, ele é parado por Lee, que afirma que este não é o momento certo para um choque entre um "gênio" e um "fracasso". Hinata sai do campo de batalha para cuidar de seus feridos, em seguida. No mesmo instante, Naruto mostra seu sangue derramado para Neji e promete derrotá-lo. Como ainda todos os concorrentes dos Exames Chūnin não participaram, faltando quatro concorrentes, Gaara e Lee são selecionados para a próxima partida e ambos entram na arena, porém todos tem um mal pressentimento pela cabaça nas costas de Gaara. Cytat "Pewnego dnia kupiłem album, którego część poświęcona była twórczości malarskiej Claude Moneta. Niezbyt interesuje się malarstwem, ale jeśli chodzi o Moneta, to lubię go od czasów szkolnych - kupuję reprodukcje jego obrazów, chodzę na poświęcenie jego malarstwu wystawy. Monet na starość stracił wzrok, ale nadal malował. Zazdrosczę mu tego, że tuż przed śmiercią wciąż malował swoje ukochane obrazy... Też bym tak chciał..." —Masashi Kishimoto, 2001 Na drugiej stronie okładki Do białości rozgrzewają się walki pomiędzy najlepszymi dwudziestoma osobami, które podczas indywidualnych pojedynków starają się wywalczyć prawo do wzięcia udziału w "Trzecim Egzaminie". Swoje walki wygrywają Sasuke, Shino i Kankurō, a walka Ino z Sakurą rozstrzygnie się lada moment... Kiedy przyjdzie kolej Naruto? Jakiego przeciwnika wybierze mu los? Kategoria:Tomy